


Sleeping Princess

by twentytwohearts (theunnaturalsquare)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Comfort, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Link/Zelda - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmare, posted on ff.n, posted on wattpad, sleepy, zelink, zelink fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunnaturalsquare/pseuds/twentytwohearts
Summary: A zelink double drabble fanfic. Zelda wakes up from a nightmare. But where's Link?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 33





	Sleeping Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Nintendo does.

Zelda wakes up, sweat rolling down her face. Blood pounds in her ears, swallowing up whatever the surrounds had to offer. She tries to take in air but it isn't enough, her lungs refuse to take in the complete amount that they need. Her hands ache down to the bones. 

"What's wrong?" She hears a quiet voice ask. Link. She rolls over, seeing Link, hair sticking up at strange angles. 

The nightmare flows through Zelda again, making her cry out. She stifles herself. It's just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. But it seemed so real...

Zelda looks up at him while shivering. She watches Link's facial features fill with compassion. He sits down next to her, holding her to him. She's still filled with panic, but gradually calms down. 

Zelda rests her head against his chest, letting the soothing steady beat of his heart resound in her ears. 

"Princess?" Link asks in his soothing voice. Zelda whimpers and clutches the tunic tightly in her hands. Link carefully rocks her into a peaceful dream.


End file.
